


Все сложно

by Eidemaiden, WTF LANGYA_Inc 2021 (LANGYA_Ink)



Series: WTF Langya_Inc 2021- Тексты высокого рейтинга [11]
Category: The Disguiser (TV) RPF, 琅琊榜 | Nirvana in Fire (TV) RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Promiscuity, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eidemaiden/pseuds/Eidemaiden, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LANGYA_Ink/pseuds/WTF%20LANGYA_Inc%202021
Summary: Персонажи: Ху Гэ/Ван Кай, Цзинь Дун/Ван Кай, Цзинь Дун/Ху ГэСаммари: съемки «Конспиратора» проходили в теплой, дружественной обстановкеКомментарий: приквел к«Уравнению с четырьмя неизвестными»; таймлайн — съемки «Конспиратора»Предупреждения: промискуитет; все совпадения случайны, во время съемок «Конспиратора» конечно же такого быть не могло!
Relationships: Hu Ge | Hugh/Jin Dong, Hu Ge | Hugh/Wang Kai | KKW (Actor), Jin Dong/Wang Kai | KKW
Series: WTF Langya_Inc 2021- Тексты высокого рейтинга [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164542
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Все сложно

Сниматься в «Конспираторе» было весело. Бог знает, почему на съемочной площадке трагического, в общем-то, сериала про разведку времен китайско-японской войны, они все время ржали. Ху Гэ выдвигал теорию, что просто радуются отсутствию париков. Ван Кай ставил на то, что все успели сдружиться во время «Списка Ланъя», а Цзинь Дун — что наконец-то говорят на современном китайском. И лично он, Цзинь Дун, очень доволен, что на этот раз переозвучивать его никто не собирается. Ху Гэ в этом горячо его поддерживал. Просто преступление переозвучивать такой выразительный, интонационно богатый и сексуальный голос, как у Цзинь Дуна! Впрочем, про сексуальный он вслух не говорил. Он уже попытался подкатить к Цзинь Дуну в начале знакомства — а кто бы прошел мимо?! — Цзинь Дун его отшил, натурал паршивый, но так ловко, что ухитрился стать лучшим другом. Да и вообще, хороший друг — редкий зверь, считал Ху Гэ. Любовника найти гораздо проще. Вот у него был, например, Уоллес, которому, правда, капали на мозги родственники, из-за чего он в последнее время был подвержен приступам самоуничижения. Еще что-то там наклевывалось с Чжань Чжэнем во время «Списка Ланъя», но тот так и не решился подкатить. Может, потом решится. И тот милый эпизод с Виктором Хуаном тоже грел душу. Или вот Ван Кай. Ху Гэ посмотрел на Ван Кая. Тот стоял возле окна «кабинета Мин Лоу» и пялился на — Ху Гэ вытянул шею, чтобы посмотреть — полуголый стафф. Было на что взглянуть — работа кипела, многие поснимали майки, и все эти потные мужские тела, блестевшие на солнце... Ху Гэ вздохнул. Что и говорить, Ван Кай был красавчиком. Но слишком каким-то приземленным и рациональным. Ху Гэ таких опасался: они редко ценили его тонкую нервную организацию. Он снова вздохнул. Уоллес был далеко и в минорном настроении, Цзинь Дун — натуралом, а трахаться очень хотелось. Ван Кай наконец оторвался от окна, достал из кармана платок, промокнул лоб и верхнюю губу и повернулся к Ху Гэ.

— Ты что так громко вздыхаешь? — спросил он с широкой улыбкой. — Тоже мучаешься ожиданием?

— Отсутствием личной жизни, — Ху Гэ решил пойти ва-банк. — Вон, у Мин Тая она какая богатая, аж завидно.

Ван Кай тут же сделал сочувственное лицо. А потом подошел и присел рядом на «диван Мин Лоу».

— Понимаю, — кивнул он серьезно. — У меня тоже нет времени на девушек.

— Да, проблема, если все время на съемках, — Ху Гэ потянулся за сигаретами и, опускаясь обратно, придвинулся ближе к Ван Каю.

Тот бросил взгляд на дверь, потом почему-то на окно, тоже вытащил сигарету из пачки и сунул ее в рот.

— Дашь закурить?

Ху Гэ, чувствуя себя героем нуарного фильма, склонился ближе. Сигарета Ван Кая коснулась его, и Ху Гэ встретился с ним взглядом. Глаза Ван Кая с такого расстояния казались просто огромными. Тот опустил ресницы и снова ими взмахнул, послав Ху Гэ взгляд, от которого у него едва не встал.

— У меня перерыв до вечера, — небрежно заметил Ху Гэ, отстраняясь и выдыхая дым.

— У меня сцена через полчаса, — Ван Кай повертел сигарету в руке. — А потом тоже вечером. Наверное, буду отдыхать в комнате А-Чэна. Она на втором этаже.

— Да, я в курсе, рядом с комнатой Мин Тая.

Они молча докурили, кидая друг на друга заговорщические взгляды. «Это шпионское кино так действует, что ли?» — подумал Ху Гэ. Тут Ван Кая позвали на площадку, он ушел, и Ху Гэ, наконец, поправил напряженный от предвкушения член. В комнату заглянул Цзинь Дун.

— Ты что тут один? — спросил он весело. — Тоже перерыв? Пойдем в кафе, мне сказали, сегодня там отличные вегетарианские маньтоу.

Ху Гэ, переживавший очередной период отказа от мяса, показал ему в знак благодарности два больших пальца. Цзинь Дун ведь наверняка специально узнавал про вегетарианские блюда. Не друг — золото. Жаль, что натурал.  
***  
Иногда Ван Кай думал, что, не будь он так зациклен на работе, зациклился бы на сексе. Может оттого, что любимая работа, хоть и удовлетворяла его практически во всех смыслах, сексу очень мешала. Даже наоборот, чем популярнее он становился, тем меньше мог найти возможность нормально потрахаться. Да и когда находил, вечно все получалось наперекосяк. Взять, к примеру, тот злосчастный круиз, из-за которого менеджер чуть не открутил ему голову. Самое гнусное в скандале было, что во время путешествия он получил всего один минет. Один! Да и то случайно — от помощника капитана. А вой шел такой, будто он участвовал в оргии со всем одиннадцатью геями, которые сидели с ним за столом на том дурацком фото. А он еще тогда думал, что наконец-то пало проклятье роли Чэнь Цзямина, из-за которого родственники и знакомые-натуралы стали подозревать в нем гомосексуала (как будто он виноват, что серьезно относится ко всем своим работам!), а знакомые-геи устроили бойкот. Дескать, образ вышел карикатурный. В общем, с сексом не складывалось. И от нехватки времени, и от приобретенной паранойи, и от отсутствия постоянного партнера. Так что Ван Кай привык не упускать шансы, если они у него появлялись, и четко замечать намеки и использовать возможности на приятный перепих. Это уже не раз принесло дивиденды, например, неожиданный секс с роскошным Виктором Хуаном, который был героем его влажных фантазией с первого дня съемок «Списка Ланъя». И тут судьба подкинула ему Ху Гэ! Ван Кай его тоже хотел. Ху Гэ, когда не дурачился и не ржал, как икающий тюлень, был очень соблазнительным. Эта шея, эти плечи, эти нервные пальцы так и просили их облизать. Но при этом сам Ван Кай не решался первым идти на приступ: Ху Гэ был довольно непредсказуемым, и, как не раз говорил Цзинь Дун, ранимым. Ван Кай боялся обидеть его своим утилитарным отношением к сексу. Конфликты с коллегами очень мешали работе.

Приняв душ после очередного эпизода — из-за проклятых костюмов-троек он постоянно потел, как свинья — Ван Кай поднялся в комнату А-Чэна, прихватив с собой на всякий случай чай. И прочее. Необходимое. Ху Гэ там еще не было, но Ван Кай видел, как они куда-то уходят с Цзинь Дуном, и решил подождать. Кстати, о Цзинь Дуне. Тот был женатым, но при этом настолько обходительным с, собственно, Ху Гэ и с ним, Ван Каем, что к его железобетонной натуральности Ван Кай относился с подозрением. И вообще, у Ван Кая никогда не стояло на натуралов!

Аккуратно повесив жилет А-Чэна, его рубашку и брюки, чтобы не помялись, Ван Кай в трусах и майке опустился на кровать. Покрывало было довольно пыльным, как обычно в нежилых помещениях. Он подумал, не вытряхнуть ли его, но вряд ли его полуголый вид оценила бы съемочная группа. В голову лезла всякая чушь. До начала съемок оставалось меньше полутора часов, и он начинал нервничать. А если Ху Гэ понадобится прелюдия? Или нужное настроение? Тогда точно не успеют. Следовало договориться на конкретное время — он бы мог сейчас порепетировать или побегать. Еще через пятнадцать минут его от безделья стало неудержимо клонить в сон. И тут ручка двери наконец повернулась, и внутрь просунулась голова Ху Гэ.

— Привет, ты уже тут? — шепотом спросил тот.

Ван Кай развел руками. Ху Гэ окинул его оценивающим взглядом и прошмыгнул внутрь. После чего запер дверь на ключ.

— Отлично, — одобрил он полуголый вид Ван Кая и принялся быстро расстегивать рубашку. — Меня Цзинь Дун заболтал, прости пожалуйста. Пока придумал отговорку...

Он стащил рубашку, бережно положил ее на стол и потянулся к брюкам. Его ширинка уже довольно внушительно оттопыривалась, и Ван Кай сглотнул.

— Давай, я? — попросил он. Похоже, никакой прелюдии не требовалось, и можно было сразу приступать к главному.

Ху Гэ замер, потом послушно опустил руки и оперся спиной о дверь, неосознанно приняв невыносимо эротичную позу. Ван Кай шагнул ближе и опустился на колени. У него самого уже крепко стояло, а губы даже горели от желания. Он сдвинул трусы Ху Гэ вниз, наклонился и прижался лицом к члену. Тот был прохладным и пах почему-то бабушкиным мылом. Видимо, Ху Гэ успел обмыться в здешней ванной.

— У нас просто секс? — вдруг спросил тот, осторожно коснувшись его головы.

Ван Кай даже не сразу понял, о чем он, а поняв — удивился, и даже обеспокоился.

— Да, — пробормотал он, поглаживая подстриженные волоски в паху. И попытался объяснить: — Мы оба на виду, понимаешь, и...

— Да, да, я тоже за просто секс, — поспешно заверил его Ху Гэ. — Хотел уточнить. Я чист, если что.

Ван Кай улыбнулся. Похоже, зря он так берег ранимую натуру Ху Гэ, тот был вполне практичным человеком. Ван Кай взял в рот головку его члена и даже глаза прикрыл от удовольствия. Ему очень нравилось сосать. Нравилась нежная горячая кожа, твердость под ней, мужской запах, соленый вкус предсемени, нравилось, как член трется о губы, о язык, как напрягается от каждого движения. Нравилось поглаживать яйца и за ними, слушать громкое возбужденное дыхание.

Он настолько ушел в свои ощущения, что Ху Гэ пришлось довольно чувствительно потянуть его за волосы, чтобы вернуть к реальности.

— Я сейчас кончу, — простонал тот. — Прошу тебя, не могу больше сдерживаться.

Ах, он пытался быть галантным. Ван Кай выпустил его член и облизнулся.

— Можно в рот, раз ты чист, — заверил он, переведя дыхание. — Мне нравится.

Ху Гэ сглотнул, хищно раздул ноздри, глядя на него сверху вниз, растрепанный, потный и ужасно красивый, и кивнул.

— Давай! — он обхватил одной рукой затылок Ван Кая и погладил членом его саднящие губы.

Ван Кай прикрыл глаза, раскрыл рот и взял в горло. Так он не очень любил, но на любовников всегда производило впечатление. Ху Гэ снова застонал, быстро дернул бедрами пару раз, загнав совсем уж глубоко, и кончил. Спермы оказалось совсем немного, и Ван Кай быстро сглотнул, не давая ему отстраниться, пока член не перестал пульсировать. Ему самому было уже больно от возбуждения, он бы мог спустить, просто подрочив с этим мягким и теплым членом во рту, но очень хотелось ласки. Ху Гэ рухнул рядом на колени и притянул его в сладкий благодарный поцелуй.

— Ты просто супер, — прошептал он низким хрипловатым голосом. — Хочешь, тоже отсосу?

— Да, да, — Ван Кай схватил его ладонь и потянул к своему паху. — Пожалуйста.

Но Ху Гэ решительно потянул его вверх и подтолкнул к кровати.

— Слишком пыльно, — пояснил он. — У меня уже в носу свербит.

— Покрывало тоже пыльное, — Ван Кай ужом выскользнул из трусов и кинул их на стул к брюкам. Ху Гэ без лишних слов залез на постель и раздвинул его колени. — А ты можешь погладить изнутри? — попросил Ван Кай, послушно укладывая ноги на его плечи. И поспешил заверить: — Я подготовился.

Ху Гэ моргнул и бросил взгляд на его пах.

— Да, конечно. А ты вообще как — любишь снизу? — уточнил он и коснулся пальцами входа.

— Да! — Ван Кай подался навстречу и простонал: — И сверху! Ох, поторопись, пожалуйста.

Спохватившись, Ху Гэ чмокнул его в колено и нырнул головой вниз. Член беспрепятственно скользнул прямо в его горло, и Ван Кая аж подбросило на кровати от острого удовольствия. Ему никогда еще так не отсасывали! Тут ловкий палец ввинтился внутрь, погладил простату, и Ван Кай стиснул плечо Ху Гэ, пытаясь предупредить, что готов кончить — дыхания на речь не хватало. Ху Гэ не отстранился, а сделал глотательное движение. Его горло на мгновение сжалось, горячо и нежно обхватив член, и Ван Кай с размаха накрыл рот рукой, давя в ней крик удовольствия, пока его дергало от оргазма.

— Кай-Кай, дружище, — начал Ху Гэ, когда они уже оделись, и за неимением зеркала, поправляли друг другу одежду и прически, — было круто. Может, как-нибудь еще раз?

Ван Кай, которому наконец удалось пригладить вихор над его ухом так, что он лежал более-менее естественно, а не торчал под непонятным углом, покусал губу. С одной стороны, это было бы приятно и удобно, а с другой — один раз их не застанут, два. А вдруг они потеряют осторожность?

— Нет, если ты не хочешь, то я не в обиде! — не дав ему все обдумать, продолжил Ху Гэ и крепко затянул галстук на его шее. — Хотя я бы не стал отказываться от такой возможности. Нам друг от друга ничего не надо!

«Тоже верно», — мысленно согласился Ван Кай, поправив узел галстука, чтобы он не впивался в горло. После «Конспиратора» обоих ждали работы над разными картинами, и можно будет расстаться без сожалений, взяв друг от друга столько секса, сколько получится.

— Ну, нет — так нет! — хмыкнул Ху Гэ. — Бывай!

— Подожди! — очнулся Ван Кай. — Кто так быстро принимает решения? Я за!

Ху Гэ тут же просиял и кокетливо ему подмигнул.

— Тогда до следующего раза! — и тут же поморщился, потерев нос. — Только не в этой пылище. Организуешь?

С этими словами он сделал ручкой и с видом плодотворно поработавшего человека выплыл за дверь.

«Ага, — вздохнул про себя Ван Кай и проверил, чтобы запонки сидели симметрично. — Надо подумать, как все устроить».

***  
Самое смешное, что после эпизода в «комнате А-Чэна» отношение Ван Кая к Ху Гэ никак не изменилось. Он не звал его лишний раз в кафе, не пытался остаться наедине, как-то приблизиться, даже не смотрел ищуще. Как будто ничего не было. Ху Гэ невольно вспоминал начало романа с Уоллесом, или с Юань Хуном, хотя там и романа не было, просто близкая дружба с приятными бонусами. Оба тут же взяли его в оборот. Да даже Цзинь Дун относился к нему сердечнее, чем Ван Кай. Ху Гэ задумался. Нет, отношение Ван Кая не было холодным или отстраненным, он оставался все таким же дружелюбным и внешне открытым, но при этом — посторонним. Как сосед, с которым сто лет живешь в одном доме и знаешь, как громко он чихает и какую музыку любит, но при этом совершенно не в курсе его характера. Удивительно скрытным типом был этот Ван Кай. Ху Гэ даже пересмотрел их совместные сцены — в игре даже самых талантливых актеров часто вылезала подсознательная реакция на партнера по съемкам. Но увидел только братские отношения. Да, они казались теплее, чем у Ху Гэ с Ван Лэцзюнь (бедняжка старалась, ей просто не хватало опыта, он все хотел предложить ей порепетировать, но не знал, как потактичнее это сделать. Вот Цзинь Дун бы смог!), но гораздо менее искрометными, чем у Ван Кая с тем же Цзинь Дуном. Ху Гэ даже пару дней подозрительно присматривался к этим двоим, но вне съемочной площадки они вели себя... тоже как хорошие соседи, если уж возвращаться к прежней аналогии.

Между тем прошла почти неделя, а Ван Кай так и не предложил ему следующую встречу. Неужели передумал? Не похоже было, что ему не понравилось: Ху Гэ еще никто так жадно не отсасывал! Хотя может просто искал подходящее место. В городе, где за съемками следят репортеры, фанаты, полиция, попробуй остаться незамеченным.

Как ни странно, в непростом деле поиска койки им помог Цзинь Дун. Осенил походя своим организаторским талантом, сам того не ведая. Они вчетвером: Ху Гэ, Ван Кай, Цзинь Дун и Лю Миньтао перекусывали перед сценой возвращения из дома кузена Мин Тана. Ели на воздухе, прямо за складным столиком, чтобы не терять время. И Цзинь Дун, сунув в рот кусок курицы из коробочки, ткнул палочками в машину, на которой они должны были «возвращаться».

— Раньше в Советском союзе знали толк в комфорте, — заявил он с авторитетным видом. — Какая отличная машина, на заднее сидение будто положили целый диван. Высокий потолок, широкие подлокотники, занавески эти прекрасные. Практически лимузин.

— Спереди не так много места, — заметил Ван Кай, хрустя огурцом. — Это старший брат располагается с комфортом. А бедному А-Чэну некуда девать ноги.

— А-Чэн не должен думать о своем комфорте, — строго отрезал Цзинь Дун. — Только об удобстве старшего брата.

— И старшей сестры, — вмешалась Лю Миньтао. — Согласна с Дуном-гэ, я бы на заднем сидении этой машины жила.

Ван Кай шутливо вступился за бедного затюканного А-Чэна, они начали спорить, а Ху Гэ отвлекся, рассматривая ту самую чудо-машину. Заднее сидение и правда казалось широким и удобным. И потолок был комфортной высоты даже для него, самого высокого из «братьев». А еще машину регулярно мыли, в отличие от комнат. Он встретился глазами с Ван Каем. Тот вопросительно дернул бровью, продолжая убеждать ржущих слушателей, что у А-Чэна из-за постоянных разъездов на узком переднем сидении должен был развиться артрит коленей в нежном двадцати семилетнем возрасте. Ху Гэ быстро указал ему глазами на машину. Ван Кай непонимающе моргнул, потом еще раз и вдруг подавился. Цзинь Дун тут же начал хлопать ему по спине. Ван Кай заржал и закашлялся еще больше.

— Не болтай с набитым ртом! — привычным тоном заботливой мамочки велела Лю Миньтао, от чего Ван Кай едва не сполз в истерике на землю. Что за несерьезный человек.

Кое-как успокоившись, он поймал взгляд Ху Гэ и согласно опустил ресницы. Ху Гэ мысленно потер руки. Кажется, сегодня у него будет секс!

Они встретились уже после окончания съемочного дня, когда вся группа начала расходиться, а машина была отогнана в дальний угол павильона, чтобы никто случайно не поцарапал раритет.

— Что за странная идея пришла тебе в голову? — вполголоса спросил Ван Кай, скептически осмотрев автомобиль. — Почему не в гостинице?

— А ты нашел способ снять гостиничный номер, чтобы об этом никто не прознал? — поинтересовался Ху Гэ. — Тут наши рожи известны каждой кошке.

— Твоя — вполне возможно, — придушенно заржал Ван Кай. — Они все к тебе ходят кормиться.

— Их держат впроголодь! — возмутился Ху Гэ. — Ты видел, какие они худые?

— Ты просто хочешь заняться сексом в довоенном автомобиле, — припечатал Ван Кай. — Кошки — только предлог.

— Кошки для меня — никогда не предлог! — с жаром возразил Ху Гэ. — Но если уж Цзинь Дун говорит, что диван удобный, значит, так и есть.

— И не поспоришь, — кивнул Ван Кай и, нервно оглянувшись, открыл наконец дверцу. Они поспешно нырнули внутрь и задернули занавески на боковых и заднем окнах. Капот авто упирался в забор, вряд ли кто-то прошел бы перед ней.

Внутри было, конечно, просторно, но совершенно не как в лимузине. Ху Гэ трахался в лимузинах, там можно было вытянуть ноги. Тут колени не упирались в переднее сидение, но места для маневров было недостаточно, даже окажись Ван Кай миниатюрной дамой, а не здоровым лосем. Хотя с миниатюрной дамой Ху Гэ точно не стал бы запираться в столетнем автомобиле!

Впрочем, Ван Кая, кажется, ничего не смущало. Он деловито вытащил из кармана презервативы и смазку и положил все на (удобный!) подлокотник.

— Думаю, если один из нас съедет на сидении ниже, — принялся размышлять он, развязывая пояс спортивных штанов, — а второй его оседлает, то мы вполне поместимся. Только голова будет упираться.

Он поднял руку и потыкал в потолок.

— Мягко. Как считаешь?

Ху Гэ подумал, что больше всего в Ван Кае его привлекает даже не внешность, а несгибаемая целеустремленность. Надо трахнуться в машине — значит, трахнемся. Чего рассусоливать. Ху Гэ притянул его голову к себе. Губы Ван Кая были мягкими и немного сладкими от бальзама. И он очень хорошо целовался, смаковал поцелуи. Ху Гэ прикрыл глаза. Ван Кай лизнул его губы, втянул нижнюю в рот и слегка пососал. У Ху Гэ член тут же больно уперся в ширинку, намекая, что пора и делом заняться. Он потной ладонью расстегнул молнию и втащил Ван Кая на колени, едва не получив в плечо острым локтем. Упираться головой в потолок ему совершенно не хотелось. Ван Кай поспешно спустил штаны с трусами до щиколоток и широко развел ноги, устраиваясь сверху. Весьма гибкий товарищ.

— Можешь меня подготовить? — спросил он на ухо Ху Гэ, щекоча кожу влажным и горячим дыханием. — Мне самому будет сложно удержать равновесие.

— Ага, — Ху Гэ опустил ладони на его ладные маленькие ягодицы и сжал. Ван Кай тут же выгнулся навстречу его рукам и тихо застонал в плечо.

— Ужасно тебя хочу, — жарко прошептал он. — У Мин Тая еще и фасон брюк такой, будто он постоянно со стояком. Очень сложно не отвлекаться.

— Не так уж и постоянно, — пробормотал Ху Гэ, смазав пальцы. Кто ж виноват, что и Цзинь Дун, и Ван Кай в костюмах 30-х годов были жутко сексуальными?! Он порой чувствовал себя фетишистом.

Ван Кай выгнулся, закусив губу, когда Ху Гэ погладил простату. В полутьме его шея белела очень соблазнительно, даже жаль, что нельзя было ее укусить.

— Ох, давай уже, — простонал Ван Кай. — Не могу терпеть.

Ху Гэ тоже не мог. Член терся о горячее бедро, и очень хотелось засадить.

— Надень на меня резинку, — велел он, придерживая свободной рукой Ван Кая за талию. Тот крупно вздрагивал над ним и крутил задницей, насаживаясь на пальцы. — И на себя тоже.

— Да, сейчас, — Ван Кай сглотнул, послышался шелест упаковки и недовольный стон. Потом прохладная длиннопалая ладонь нашла член Ху Гэ и жадно его обвила. Ху Гэ выгнуло на сидении.

— Быстрее, — он сполз ниже и развел колени, от чего ноги Ван Кая разошлись шире, заставив его глубже опуститься на пальцы и громко ахнуть от ярких ощущений.

— Я пытаюсь, — прохрипел Ван Кай со страданием в голосе.

Еще немного мучительной возни, и Ху Гэ наконец толкнулся внутрь и, уже не думая о предосторожностях, двинул бедрами, въезжая по корень. У Ван Кая прервалось дыхание, он на мгновение замер, привыкая, и тут же дернулся навстречу, насаживаясь еще глубже.

Тут у Ху Гэ зазвонил смартфон. Ван Кай от неожиданности так сжал задницей его член, что Ху Гэ едва не кончил на месте.

— Ты не выключил звук?! — прошипел Ван Кай, и Ху Гэ первый раз со дня знакомства услышал в его голосе раздражение.

— Я выключал! — простонал он. А потом не дозвонился отцу и включил снова, чтобы не пропустить его вызов. И забыл.

Судя по мелодии, звонил Цзинь Дун.

— Выруби ты его! — Ван Кай тяжело дышал, уткнувшись ему в плечо. — Кто-то может услышать!

— Сам знаю, — расстроенно огрызнулся Ху Гэ. Достать смартфон скользкими пальцами из перекрученного кармана джинсов было той еще задачей! Наконец, проклятый гаджет заткнулся.

— Сяо Гэ? — раздался вдруг голос снаружи. Они замерли, как суслики. И Ху Гэ на миг испугался, что у Ван Кая может случиться защемление, так сильно тот стиснул зад.

— Сяо Гэ, я слышал свой звонок, ты тут? — шаги Цзинь Дуна, будь он в кои-то веки проклят, прошуршали по гравию, приближаясь к машине. — Может, он мобилу потерял? — задумчиво произнес Цзинь Дун совсем рядом. Экран смартфона Ху Гэ снова засветился вызовом. Но теперь, конечно, никакого звука от него не шло.

— Сейчас нас спалит, — беззвучно прошептал Ван Кай ему в плечо. Член Ху Гэ, предатель такой, дернулся, и Ван Кая пробрала дрожь.

— Дун-гэ, я в машине, — набравшись мужества, признался Ху Гэ в полный голос. — Не открывай, пожалуйста, дверь!

Шаги остановились.

— О, — сказал Цзинь Дун после паузы. — Ты не один? Прошу прощения. До завтра.

Когда шуршание гравия стихло, оба выдохнули. Ху Гэ чувствовал, как у него колотится сердце, и как вторит ему сердце крепко прижавшегося Ван Кая. Члены обоих, что характерно, нисколько не обмякли.

— Он никому не скажет, — на всякий случай заверил Ху Гэ.

Ван Кай пару секунд молчал, тяжело дыша.

— Если ты меня сейчас не трахнешь, — заявил он решительно, — я изнасилую тебя собой.

— О боже, — выдохнул впечатленный Ху Гэ и, схватив его за бедра, резко толкнулся вверх.

Скачку они устроили тогда бешеную. Ху Гэ казалось, он пару раз слышал, как голова Ван Кая стукнулась-таки о потолок, оба были мокрыми от пота, им не хватало дыхания в спертом воздухе автомобиля, но Ху Гэ давно так бурно не кончал. Судя по тому, как колотило Ван Кая над ним, — тот тоже.

— Пиздец, — вынес вердикт Ху Гэ, когда они без сил повалились на заднее сидение. — Надо будет тут проветрить.

— Машину моют каждое утро, — слабым голосом поведал Ван Кай. — Я узнавал.

— Замечательно.

Оставалось решить, как убраться отсюда незамеченными. И что наврать Цзинь Дуну.

***  
На следующее утро Ван Кай следил за Цзинь Дуном с настороженностью. Ситуация, в которую они попали с Ху Гэ, была его, Ван Кая, худшим кошмаром. А если бы это был не Цзинь Дун? Если бы их застали? Они были преступно беспечными! Наверняка Ху Гэ от такого скандала отряхнулся бы без последствий — если судить по тому, что его нежную «дружбу» с Уоллесом Хо обсуждал весь Китай, и карьера только шла в гору, — а вот Ван Каю сейчас, когда он только-только начал получать роли в мощных проектах, очередное обвинение в гомосексуальности грозило бы катастрофой! Лучше уж лопнуть от недотраха.

Как назло, съемки снова проходили в машине. Ван Кай с ответственным лицом А-Чэна открыл перед «старшим братом» дверь и тут же взмок, когда тот осторожно принюхался, прежде чем залезть внутрь. Но салон пах только химией после мойки, за это можно было не беспокоиться. Ван Кай выдохнул, взял себя в руки и сел на место водителя.

— И правда, вместительные машины делали в СССР, — пробормотал Цзинь Дун себе под нос.

И Ван Кай, проклиная все на свете, почувствовал, как краснеет шея. Он бросил нервный взгляд в зеркало заднего вида. Цзинь Дун как раз закончил устраиваться с комфортом и встретился с ним глазами. Ван Кая посетила ужасная мысль, что тот все понял! Но Цзинь Дун потянулся и похлопал его по плечу.

— Сейчас будет сцена с фронтальной камеры, помреж уже подает тебе знаки.

Ван Кай, спохватившись, привел выражение лица в порядок и уставился вперед. Камера, мотор.

Несколько дней он думал, как бы поделикатнее намекнуть Ху Гэ, что он решил завязать с сексом на съемочной площадке. Объяснение бы несколько осложнилось после того раза, когда в павильоне, изображающем «Морской клуб», вырубило электричество. Пока все искали запасной генератор и ходили с фонариками, Ван Кай толкнул Ху Гэ в пустующий кабинет на втором этаже и там ему отсосал. Совершенно непоследовательно, но шанс упускать тоже не хотелось.

— Как же круто, что ты так любишь делать минет, — пробормотал Ху Гэ после того, как по-быстрому отдрочил в ответ: перевозбужденному Ван Каю хватило глубокого поцелуя и пары движений по члену, чтобы кончить. — Это комплимент, если что!

Ван Кай фыркнул. С правдой не поспоришь. Кто-то просыпается от порнографических снов с перепачканными трусами, а он — с горящими, пересохшими губами. Это бывало очень мучительно.

А потом Ху Гэ позвонил Уоллес. То есть, они наверняка и раньше созванивались, но Ван Кай не слышал. А тут во время перекура у Ху Гэ в кармане заиграла какая-то заунывная песня, он сделал большие глаза и, поспешно затянувшись, сбежал куда-то за декорации. Ван Кай, которого это прервало на середине рассказа о тяготах съемок при морозе −20, только проводил его удивленным взглядом.

— Так чем ты там мазал щеки? Бобровым жиром? — поинтересовался Цзинь Дун.

— Барсучим, — автоматически поправил Ван Кай. — И все равно отморозил, потом корочкой покрылись.

Ху Гэ вдали что-то быстро и неразборчиво, но очень эмоционально вещал в трубку, над заграждениями мелькала его макушка и — иногда — рука с сигаретой.

— Кажется, накрылся наш с сяо Гэ воскресный обед, — заметил Цзинь Дун.

— Почему? — удивился Ван Кай. — Думаешь, у него что-то случилось?

Наоравшись, Ху Гэ вернулся к ним, какой-то весь всклокоченный и растерянный.

— Я на выходные свалю, — заявил он. — И на вечер пятницы. Надо будет предупредить Ли Сюэ. Ох, надеюсь, не сильно нарушу его планы.

Он бездумно вытащил у Ван Кая из пальцев почти докуренную сигарету и глубоко затянулся. Потом, опомнившись, вернул.

— Прости. И, Дун-гэ, наш обед тоже пропадает, — он скорчил очаровательно-виноватую рожицу.

— Все в порядке? — встревоженно спросил Ван Кай, кидая окурок в банку-пепельницу. Мало ли, несчастье. А то вот так прерывать съемки!

— Да-да, просто приезжает друг, — Ху Гэ снова взъерошил волосы и бросил на него осторожный взгляд. — Понимаешь, давно не виделись, он выбрался специально ради меня... Не могу же я его послать.

Ван Каю сложно было представить, чтобы кто-то из его друзей оказался таким бестактным, чтобы отвлекать от работы. В конце концов, есть выходные! Но тут он понял, что за «друг» это мог позвонить. И даже на секунду позавидовал. Несмотря на то, что личную жизнь он ставил на третье-четвертое место, иногда на него тоже накатывало.

— Конечно, друзья — это очень важно! — заявил он с энтузиазмом. Зависть была не товарищеским и, главное, неконструктивным чувством! — Если что, мы с Дуном-гэ можем тебя заменить, перенести какую-нибудь нашу сцену, чтобы не сорвать график съемок. Да?

Он поймал внимательный и будто изучающий взгляд Цзинь Дуна. Тот сейчас же придал лицу благодушное выражение.

— Конечно, конечно, сяо Гэ, отдыхай. Кай-Кай, ты любишь кантонскую кухню?

— Эй, предатель! Как быстро нашел мне замену! — Ху Гэ шутливо ткнул Цзинь Дуна кулаком, тот расхохотался и приобнял Ван Кая за плечи.

— Я очень люблю кантонскую кухню! — мечтательно закатил глаза Ван Кай и, подыгрывая, обхватил Цзинь Дуна за талию. — У старшего брата всегда прекрасные идеи!

— Ах ты, подлиза! — Ху Гэ на него накинулся, они некоторое время гонялись друг за другом по площадке, пока не появилась гримерша и не пришла в ужас от вороньего гнезда на голове лощеного Мин Тая. Так что перекур на этом и закончился.

В пятницу, распрощавшись с Ху Гэ, они решили снять одну из самых, на взгляд Ван Кая, эмоционально сложных сцен: А-Чэна разрывает от чувства вины, постоянной готовности помочь и пожертвовать собой ради семьи Мин, а Мин Лоу запрещает одному брату бездумно рисковать собой ради другого. Цзинь Дун каждый дубль играл великолепно. Его, Ван Кая, всегда восхищало, сколько эмоций тот выражает одним взглядом, одним скупым жестом! А собой Ван Кай чем дальше, тем больше был недоволен. Ему казалось, он смотрит на старшего брата, как бревно с глазами. Как бедняжка Ван Лэцзюнь всегда смотрела на Ху Гэ: без тени игры на лице.

— Тебе надо передохнуть, — в конце концов посоветовал Цзинь Дун. — Отвлечься. Мне кажется, тебе сейчас мешает некоторая замыленность.

— Да, я и сам понимаю, — расстроенно согласился Ван Кай. — Никак не поймать этот нерв, этот отчаянный порыв А-Чэна.

Он поднял сжатый кулак. Было ужасно стыдно так всех подводить. Цзинь Дун дружески обхватил его за плечи.

— Пошли, прогуляемся, поговорим о твоей роли.

— Перерыв! — согласился Ли Сюэ, устало падая в режиссерское кресло.

Ван Кай с Цзинь Дуном, так и не размыкая полуобъятия, вышли из «кабинета Мин Лоу». По остальному дому гулял сквозняк, и Ван Кай поежился. Цзинь Дун прижал его покрепче к себе.

— Что движет А-Чэном в этой сцене? — спросил он, ведя их к лестнице на второй этаж.

— Желание помочь во что бы то ни стало, — тут же ответил Ван Кай.

— А почему? Какая причина его жертвенности? — они завернули к комнате Мин Тая.

— Чувство долга, благодарность за спасение жизни, — отбарабанил Ван Кай. Они уже обсуждали все это и с режиссером, и на предварительных чтениях.

— А если копнуть глубже, немного отойти от того, что очевидно прописано в сценарии? Сделать его чувства сложнее? — Они дошли до комнаты Мин Тая, и Цзинь Дун заглянул внутрь. — Никого. Давай здесь отрепетируем без камер.

— Ага, спасибо, старший брат! — Ван Кай почувствовал, что начинает нервничать еще больше. Как будто перед экзаменом!

Цзинь Дун фыркнул, запер дверь — чтобы не мешали — и приглашающе махнул на кровать. Сам он уселся в кресло напротив.

— Итак, — начал он. — Ты — А-Чэн, который случайно проболтался Мин Таю о пленных, из-за чего тот, благородный рыцарь с шилом в попе — прямо как наш друг Ху Гэ — побежал их выручать, придумывая план на ходу.

— Да, — подхватил Ван Кай, рассеянно улыбнувшись шутке, — то есть, опять подставил Мин Тая под удар, и готов жизнью искупить...

— Почему? — перебил его Цзинь Дун. — У них впереди серьезные планы, в которых он будет играть не последнюю роль. Почему Мин Лоу приходится ему напоминать, чтобы зря собой не рисковал? Откуда это стремление броситься грудью под пули?

Ван Кай хотел было снова вспомнить про чувство долга, но задумался. Цзинь Дуну явно нужно было что-то другое, что-то более личное, более а-чэновское, а не патриотическое.

— Я скажу, что, как мне кажется, движет Мин Лоу, — Цзинь Дун оперся локтями о колени и наклонился вперед. — Семья — единственное, что позволяет ему сохранить человеческий облик, не превратиться в человека-функцию. И семья для него — не только старшая сестра, хотя та, безусловно, душа его мира. Но и братья. И Мин Тай, конечно, но, в первую очередь, А-Чэн, потерять которого для него так же немыслимо, как потерять часть себя. Он видит в А-Чэне не только помощника, который постоянно должен доказывать свою полезность. Он видит в нем самого близкого человека на свете, с которым делит всё.

— Ох, — дошло до Ван Кая. У него даже ресницы намокли от чувств. — Старший брат, это же чудесно!

— Вот! — Цзинь Дун удовлетворенно кивнул. — Пусть А-Чэн так и смотрит на Мин Лоу. Этими твоими глазами-фарами. Как будто впервые понял, насколько дорог старшему брату. Эта сцена — только про них двоих.

Ван Кай поспешно сморгнул слезинки.

— Спасибо, Дун-гэ, — пробормотал он. — Мне этого как раз не хватало.

— Всегда помни не только о голове, — Цзинь Дун шутливо постучал его по лбу, — но и о сердце.

Он приложил ладонь к груди Ван Кая, и тот даже через жилет и рубашку почувствовал ее тепло. Пресловутое сердце бухнуло невпопад, и он, сам от себя не ожидая, накрыл руку Цзинь Дуна своей. И тут же испуганно поднял взгляд. Но Цзинь Дун не отрывал глаз от их соединенных ладоней.

— У тебя удивительно скульптурные пальцы, — заметил он задумчиво. — Просто чудо изящества.

С этими словами он обвил руку Ван Кая своей и притянул ближе. Повернул к себе ладонью, невесомо ее погладил, так что Ван Кая пробрала дрожь, а потом поднял ко рту и обхватил губами мизинец. Член Ван Кая встал с такой скоростью, что закружилась голова. Его еще никогда так красиво не соблазняли! И он интуитивно понял, что не время форсировать события. Цзинь Дун вряд ли оценил бы, если бы он сейчас прозаично предложил отсосать.

Тот пощекотал кончиком языка подушечку мизинца, от чего у Ван Кая волосы на загривке поднялись дыбом, и выпустил его изо рта. Ван Кай подумал, что еще ни у кого не видел настолько порочных губ.

— Что ж, — сказал Цзинь Дун, вставая и оправляя жилет. — Думаю, мы оба в подходящем настроении для съемок.

Ван Кай заторможенно кивнул. Позже, после выхода сериала, он не раз читал в отзывах восторженных фанаток, что Мин Лоу просто обязан был поцеловать А-Чэна за кадром. На деле, «Мин Лоу» и поцеловал, но уже в другой день.

Репетиций в субботу не было, так что полдня Ван Кай повторял сценарий, отмечая для себя моменты, где можно будет добавить это новое, личное, что подсказал Цзинь Дун, полдня — тренировался в спортзале. А-Чэн и Мин Тай много бегали и прыгали, надо было держать себя в форме. И так для роли пришлось набирать лишние килограммы для большего соответствия эпохе. И, как заметила Лю Миньтао, чтобы никто не заподозрил, что А-Чэна в семье Мин плохо кормят.

В воскресенье утром ему позвонил Цзинь Дун и повторил приглашение в ресторан кантонской кухни. Ван Кай настолько плохо понимал, как далеко тот готов зайти в своих играх в соблазнение, что, хоть и принял душ, все же наполовину ожидал увидеть в ресторане ту же Лю Миньтао. Просто за компанию. Но ее там, к счастью, не было, а их с Цзинь Дуном провели в отдельный кабинет со своим зеленым двориком. Пока они усаживались на традиционные циновки и поправляли под задницами подушки, официанты принесли целого жареного гуся, шпинат с тофу, жареный рис, ютяо и паровые булочки.

— Это точно на нас двоих? — с сомнением спросил Ван Кай.

— Я давно не ел гуся, — невозмутимо ответил Цзинь Дун. — А в роли Мин Лоу могу позволить себе послабления.

Ван Кай хмыкнул, вспомнив свои измышления. Даже такого во всем безупречного человека не обошла озабоченность собственным весом. Цзинь Дун отрезал щедрый кусок гуся и положил на его тарелку.

— Давай, за компанию не так терзают муки совести.

Ван Кай решил, что с Цзинь Дуном и правда не страшно нарушать жесткий режим, и, дав себе зарок вечером устроить длинную пробежку, накинулся на гуся. И чуть не застонал от удовольствия, распробовав жирное, пряное и невозможно сочное мясо. Цзинь Дун с одобрительным видом налил ему вино. В какой-то момент на улице пошел дождь, капли шуршали по листве во дворике, отрезая посторонние звуки, кабинет погрузился в полумрак, и сидеть вот так вдвоем на циновках за низким столиком оказалось очень уютно. Ван Кай довольно вздохнул, вытер жирные губы салфеткой и подумал, не расстегнуть ли пуговицу на джинсах. Скинни-фасон не очень подходил для обильных трапез.

— Кажется, я наелся на неделю вперед, — поделился он с Цзинь Дуном. — Очень вкусно. Я даже не знал, что рядом есть такое место.

— У меня хобби — находить хорошие едальни, — ответил тот, — и кормить друзей.

Ван Кай улыбнулся. Они почти не общались вне съемок, но было приятно, что Цзинь Дун считает его больше чем коллегой.

— С тобой очень выгодно дружить, Дун-гэ, — кивнул он с серьезным видом. — Хотя не представляю, как сейчас буду добираться до гостиницы. Разве что катиться всю дорогу.

— Можно пока не уходить, — заметил Цзинь Дун. — Нас никто не поторопит и не побеспокоит, пока не позовем.

И правда, Ван Кай не обратил внимания, что, расставив блюда, больше официанты в кабинете не появились. У него тут же пересохло во рту.

— И не войдут в самый неподходящий момент? — уточнил он, бросив взгляд на дверь.

— Мне это место порекомендовал один коллега, — со значением ответил Цзинь Дун, отпив вина. — Здесь часто ведут переговоры государственного уровня. Так что — нет, не войдут.

Ван Кай поднял брови. Он и забыл, что у партийного Цзинь Дуна есть и другие «коллеги».

— Но я ни на чем не настаиваю, — продолжил тот мягко. — Мы можем просто приятно посидеть, наслаждаясь редкими минутами покоя.

Ван Кай встал, подошел к двери и на всякий случай закрыл ее на резную щеколду. Но потом, обернувшись к Цзинь Дуну, заколебался. Хотелось нарушить собственную привычку брать что дают и спросить. Почему вдруг? Почему он? Но тут Цзинь Дун улыбнулся, поманил его к себе, и Ван Кай решил, что, в сущности, это неважно. Какие могут быть причины для секса, кроме взаимного желания? Лишнии рефлексии только все усложняют.

Он наконец расстегнул давно мучившую его пуговицу на джинсах. Глаза Цзинь Дуна сверкнули, он потянул с плеч пиджак.

Кожа Цзинь Дуна была очень нежной — он явно за собой ухаживал — и терпко пахла каким-то теплым древесным ароматом. Ван Кай прижал его, уже голого, к циновкам, зарылся носом между плечом и шеей и с удовольствием лизнул, едва удержавшись от желания поставить засос. Мягкие ладони прошлись по его спине, стиснули задницу, а потом Цзинь Дун низко прошептал ему на ухо:

— Очень хочу, чтобы ты мне отсосал, — у Ван Кая перехватило дыхание, — и сунул в меня свои волшебные пальцы. А потом трахнул.

— Старший брат — прекрасный стратег, — сдавленно ответил Ван Кай, которого передернуло от возбуждения. — Как скажешь.

Он окончательно выбросил из головы все сомнения: Цзинь Дун явно не был новичком и знал, чего хочет. У него оказалась очень тесная задница, так что Ван Кай весь взмок, стараясь двигать пальцами как можно бережней и при этом не потеряться в собственном удовольствии: пряный солоноватый вкус члена во рту, крупная головка на языке возбуждали до сумасшествия.

— Глубже, — простонал Цзинь Дун, раскинув колени, — ох, вот так, давай, молодец!

Он сам отодвинул от себя голову Ван Кая, когда готов был кончить и, тяжело дыша, пережал член у основания.

— Иди сюда, — прошептал он, — а то на второй раз меня не хватит.

Ван Кай трясущимися пальцами натянул презерватив и лег сверху, целуя полные, сочные губы, еще сладкие от вина. Цзинь Дун закинул ногу на его поясницу и прогнулся, направляя в себя. Во дворе шел уже настоящий ливень, но за его шумом Ван Кай все равно слышал придушенные стоны Цзинь Дуна и давился своими, плавно двигаясь внутри и изнывая от наслаждения. Он кончил, когда язык Цзинь Дуна приласкал его нёбо, и тут же, не давая себе передохнуть, сполз вниз и обхватил его член губами. Цзинь Дун, охнув, излился буквально через пару мгновений, и Ван Кай прикрыл глаза и прижался к его бедру, не выпуская изо рта, пережидая последние спазмы. Практически идеально.

Положа руку на сердце, Ху Гэ мог признаться, что выходные с Уоллесом оказались так себе. То есть, он конечно был рад увидеться, все такое, но, когда прошел первый восторг, Уоллес опять завел свою песню про то, как его притесняют родные, как осуждают связь с Ху Гэ, и как приходится прикрываться бедной Руби Лин. Ху Гэ посочувствовал уже скорее по-привычке: он бы предпочел знать меньше подробностей о страданиях бедняжки. Секс был приятным, как всегда, но тоже приправленным муками совести Уоллеса. После бодрого перепиха с не склонным к сантиментам Ван Каем контраст был очень уж разительным. Так что, прощаясь с милым другом, Ху Гэ испытывал меньше сожалений, чем обычно. С Ван Каем же выходило довольно запутанно. Хоть они и договорились на «просто секс», прыгать из его койки к Уоллесу, а потом на ходу впорхнуть обратно было бы как-то... неловко. Наверное. Ху Гэ решил пару недель выдержать, образно говоря, карантин.

С такими благими намерениями он вернулся на съемочную площадку, вошел в павильон и едва не споткнулся, увидев Ван Кая с Цзинь Дуном. Те, не замечая его, беседовали возле лестницы. Причем Цзинь Дун приобнимал Ван Кая за плечи — на первых взгляд, ничего криминального — но при этом нежно касался кончиками пальцев его сложенных на груди рук! Ху Гэ застыл. Как же так, хотелось ему крикнуть. Я первый это нашел. Это мое!

Нет, возможно, и существовали невинные причины, по которым предположительно гетеросексуальный мужчина будет ласково держать своего гея-коллегу за руку. Например, если один из них при смерти. Совершенно здоровый Ван Кай взглянул на цветущего Цзинь Дуна из-под ресниц и соблазнительно улыбнулся. Посреди комнаты! Совсем стыд потеряли. Ху Гэ огляделся: на парочку никто не обращал внимания.

— Ху Гэ, ты вернулся! — засек его помреж, не дав провести тщательное расследование. Подумать только, стоит отлучиться на два с половиной дня, и тут же из-под носа уводят друга! — Очень хорошо, у тебя через час сцена в доме дядюшки Ли, мы немного перетасовали расписание.

Он подошел, дружески пожал Ху Гэ руку и принялся подталкивать его в сторону выхода, бормоча что-то про машину и грим. Ху Гэ оглянулся. Цзинь Дун с другого конца комнаты приветливо ему помахал, а Ван Кай кивнул с совершенно невинным видом. Паразиты.

Как назло, съемки весь день проходили в разных павильонах, и своих так называемых друзей он не видел. К вечеру, после зрелых размышлений, он великодушно решил не винить Ван Кая. Тот оказался слишком ушлым, что было, конечно, обидно, но ожидаемо. Да и кто бы прошел мимо Цзинь Дуна, если бы тот предложил? А что инициатива исходила от хитрожопого зампреда, Ху Гэ не сомневался. Если бы тот не хотел, никто бы в жизни не заподозрил в нем никаких склонностей, кроме стремления служить партии и быть верным семьянином. Уж Ху Гэ-то знал. Он так злился, что отказался от ужина с Цзинь Дуном и лег спать голодным, подкрепившись только орешками и пивом из мини-бара. Даже подумал на секунду, не позвонить ли Уоллесу, не пожаловаться ли тому на личную жизнь. Это было бы пикантно.

Следующие дни он внимательно следил за парочкой, пылая от возмущения и не признаваясь самому себе, что умирает от ревности. Сцена драки А-Чэна с Мин Таем вышла настолько правдоподобной, что Ли Сюэ ее одобрил со второго дубля, и Ху Гэ даже не успел выпустить пар. Он даже скачал с вейбо фото Цзинь Дуна и пририсовал ему огромные волосатые яйца, щеки, как у хомяка, и дьявольский хвост, но это не помогло. Что касается сцен между «старшими братьями Мин», они явно вышли на новый уровень интимности, от чего были в восторге и режиссер, и помреж, и сценарист, и даже гримерши. Сериалу это оказалось на пользу, а душевному спокойствию Ху Гэ — совершенно точно нет.

«Интересно, — думал он, следя за Ван Каем перед совместной сценой, когда тот, углубившись в сценарий, неосознанно пощипывал пальцами нижнюю губу, — если ему сейчас предложить переспать, он согласится?». Но засада была в том, что Ван Кая он больше не хотел. А вот Цзинь Дуна...

— Сяо Гэ, мы с тобой давно не ужинали. Я нашел новое отличное место. Не присоединишься? — Цзинь Дуна, с его обаятельной, теплой — насквозь лживой! — улыбкой — до умопомрачения.

— Дун-гэ, я сегодня не смогу, — с сожалением откликнулся Ван Кай, оторвавшись от сценария. — Съемки рекламы.

«Он еще влюбится, бедолага, — недобро подумал Ху Гэ. — Как можно не влюбиться в Цзинь Дуна? И похерит свою карьеру». И тут же устыдился таких мыслей. Для Ван Кая это было бы крахом! Следовало что-то предпринять. Ху Гэ передумал отказываться от ужина.

— Конечно, — широко, и как он надеялся — опасно — усмехнулся он. — С удовольствием Дун-гэ, я тоже соскучился!

Вечером Цзинь Дун притащил его в какую-то очень местную едальню. Даже, скорее, забегаловку. Для них сдвинули два стола в маленьком дворике внутри традиционной почти средневековой постройки, с крыши которой сыпался дух старины. Под ногами бегали куры.

— Мне сказали, что тут совершенно божественный хого, — жизнерадостно заявил Цзинь Дун на растерянный взгляд Ху Гэ, когда одна из куриц решила поклевать его шнурок, приняв за червяка. К счастью, тут же примчалась хозяйка, говорившая на дикой разновидности сычуаньского диалекта, выгнала всех кур и принялась хлопотать над дорогими гостями: Цзинь Дун зарезервировал заведение только для них двоих.

Вообще, когда куры были ликвидированы, сидеть так, в тишине, под раскидистым деревом, оказалось отлично, а отсутствие хрустальных люстр и прочего пафоса, от которого Ху Гэ уставал, располагало к душевности. Потом из соседнего двора в их перепрыгнул серый пушистый кот, и Ху Гэ окончательно растаял. А ведь он намеревался призвать скользкого Цзинь Дуна к ответу. Но тот, как прирожденный политик, нанес упреждающий удар. Ху Гэ следовало очень постараться, чтобы выиграть эту битву. Он потискал серого кота, скормил ему сырой кусочек рыбы с тарелки Цзинь Дуна и вздохнул.

— Твоя лапша уже приготовилась, — сообщил тот. — Положить?

— Угу, — Ху Гэ потеребил мягкое кошачье ухо. — А грибы?

— Грибы скоро дойдут, я слежу, — Цзинь Дун с довольным видом налил в пиалу бульон, добавил соусы, насыпал зелень, шлепнул щедрую порцию стеклянной лапши из котелка и поставил перед Ху Гэ. Запах и правда был божественным.

Ху Гэ решил, что пора сменить тактику. Наверняка Цзинь Дун ждал от него каких-нибудь дипломатических уловок. Значит, надо идти напрямик.

— Ты почему мне тогда отказал? — бухнул он, зарывшись пальцами в густую шерсть. Кот успокаивающе мурчал на его коленях. — Раз не натурал.

Рука Цзинь Дуна, которой он помешивал бульон, замерла. Он пару раз моргнул и отложил половник.

— Не юли! — предупредил Ху Гэ. — Давай уже правду.

Цзинь Дун поставил локти на стол, переплел пальцы и посмотрел поверх них тепло и искренне.

— Сяо Гэ, ты предложил мне переспать через полчаса после того, как мы познакомились, — заметил он деликатным тоном. — На фуршете. И ты был нетрезв.

— Я не был пьян! — тут же возмутился Ху Гэ.

— Я тогда совсем тебя не знал, — Цзинь Дун вздохнул. Вздыхать он умел очень выразительно. — И не представлял, что можно от тебя ожидать.

— Однако ты потом отплясывал со мной весь вечер! — горячо возразил Ху Гэ. — И позвал на выставку стрит-фотографии!

— Потому что ты обворожительный человек и очень интересный собеседник, — не моргнув глазом ответил Цзинь Дун. — Мне захотелось поддержать знакомство.

Ху Гэ открыл было рот. Закрыл. Ну, хорошо, в этом вопросе Цзинь Дун его уел.

— А от Ван Кая ты, значит, знаешь, чего ждать? — едко спросил он.

— Ван Кай — очень красивый мужчина, — не повелся на провокацию Цзинь Дун. — Как оказалось, я немного фетишист. И потом — он четко знает, что хочет, и не склонен усложнять.

— А я, по-твоему, склонен? — мрачно уточнил Ху Гэ. Кот на его коленях потянулся, слегка помял когтями ноги через штаны и поднял хвост, мазнув им по лицу.

— Я принимаю наши с тобой отношения ближе к сердцу, чем с Ван Каем, — ответил Цзинь Дун после паузы. — Так что дело скорее во мне.

Ху Гэ задержал дыхание. Похоже, он нащупал брешь в обороне противника! Увлечение шахматами даром не проходит. А зампред был не настолько непробиваем!

— О, — встрепенулся тем временем тот, — твои лотосовые корни подоспели.

— Погоди, — прищурился Ху Гэ. Он осторожно спустил кота на землю и наклонился к Цзинь Дуну. — Но почему с Ван Каем? Ты же понял, что мы с ним переспали тогда, в машине? А вдруг у нас все было серьезно?

Цзинь Дун посмотрел на него с наигранным удивлением.

— Ты уехал на встречу с... другом, — ответил он ровным тоном. — И Ван Кай тоже не производил впечатление человека, хм, увлеченного.

Так, с этой стороны короля Цзинь Дуна охранял ферзь. Ху Гэ решил зайти с тыла.

— То есть, ты его выбрал не из-за меня? — спросил он с подозрением.

Цзинь Дун явно начал раздражаться, хоть и продолжал держать лицо.

— Сяо Гэ, я понимаю, что твое самолюбие задето, — увещевающим тоном сказал он, — но между мной и Кай-Каем... короче говоря, я подумал, что лучше мы поддадимся соблазну, чем он превратится в навязчивую идею.

— Ну знаешь ли, обидно, что Кай-Кай меня обскакал, — пробурчал Ху Гэ.

Но тут он тоже был согласен. Между этими двумя искрило. Это ему совершенно не нравилась, но что ж тут было поделать.

— То есть, у вас все закончилось? — спросил он прямо.

На чело Цзинь Дуна набежала тень. Ху Гэ почувствовал, что уже близок к победе.

— Да, сяо Гэ, все закончилось. Теперь твоя душа спокойна? — Цзинь Дун недовольно постучал пальцем по столу.

Ху Гэ решил, что пора делать ход конем. Он накрыл его руку своей и спросил проникновенным тоном:

— А если я тебе снова предложу переспать? Согласишься?

Цзинь Дун поднял брови и уставился на их сомкнутые руки с задумчивым видом.

— Сяо Гэ, — начал он с усталым вздохом (Ху Гэ даже стало немного совестно, что довел человека), — не стоит меня использовать, чтобы... обскакать Ван Кая.

— Использовать?! Твои отпечатки пальцев разблокируют мой смартфон! — возмутился Ху Гэ. — И я тебе завещал своих кошек, если со мной что-то случится!

Цзинь Дун моргнул.

— Да и причем здесь Ван Кай вообще, — продолжил кипятиться Ху Гэ. — Забудь о Ван Кае!

Лицо Цзинь Дуна стало таким серьезным, что Ху Гэ сразу заподозрил, что мерзавец ржет.

— Я недостоин такого друга, как ты, — заявил тот. Потом повернул ладонь и переплел пальцы с пальцами Ху Гэ. Вид у него был невероятно довольным.

У Ху Гэ гора с плеч свалилась. Он торжествующе улыбнулся и откинулся на спинку скрипучего стула.

— Где там мои лотосовые корни?

В итоге они поехали в гостиничный номер к Ху Гэ. «Цзинь Дуна вряд ли получилось бы раскрутить на заднее сидение машины», — даже с каким-то сожалением подумал Ху Гэ. Впрочем, гостиница тоже оказалась неплохим вариантом, особенно, когда Цзинь Дун прижал его к стене и страстно поцеловал в шею. Горячий язык чувствительно лизнул под ухом, обвел мочку, и Ху Гэ застонал.

— С ума схожу от этой родинки, — прошептал Цзинь Дун, — и от этой шеи.

«Немного фетишист», вспомнил Ху Гэ.

— А что еще во мне красивого? — поинтересовался он, откинувшись на стену.

Цзинь Дун издал хриплый смешок и поцеловал его под подбородком.

— Ты весь совершенство, — его руки крепко прошлись по спине Ху Гэ и сжали задницу. — Ходячий соблазн.

— Навязчивая идея? — подразнил Ху Гэ, вытаскивая футболку из его джинсов.

— Ты такой умный и проницательный человек, сяо Гэ, — Цзинь Дун расстегнул его джинсы и сунул руку внутрь, очень... очень приятно сжав член через белье. — Но иногда умеешь ляпнуть ради красного словца. Ни одна навязчивая идея не проживет столько лет.

— Сколько лет? — Ху Гэ раздвинул колени и притянул его ближе к себе. Ловкие пальцы скользнули ему в трусы и погладили под яйцами. У Ху Гэ рефлекторно сжалась дырка, так захотелось их внутри.

— Много, — со значением уронил Цзинь Дун и жадно поцеловал его в губы.

Когда поцелуй закончился, Ху Гэ решил, что трахаться на кровати — только тратить лишнее время.

— У меня смазка в заднем кармане, — сообщил он севшим голосом, — и резинка.

Цзинь Дун пробормотал что-то одобрительное, задрал его майку и прикусил сосок. Довольно болезненно! Но тут же втянул его в рот и приятно пощекотал языком. Ху Гэ передернуло от удовольствия.

— Или, может, сначала отсосешь? — простонал он.

— Обязательно, — Цзинь Дун стащил с него футболку и развернул лицом к стене. — Но потом.

Трахался он жестко. Ху Гэ точно не ждал от всегда мягкого и вежливого зампреда такого напора. Но это было как раз то, что нужно. Ху Гэ всхлипнул от особенно резкого удара и выгнул спину сильнее, требуя еще. Идеально.

На кровати они потом все же оказались. Мокрые от пота и заляпанные спермой. Цзинь Дун с удовлетворенным вздохом откинулся на подушку и прикрыл глаза.

— Хорошо, что съемки верхом закончились, — пожаловался Ху Гэ, переворачиваясь на живот. Зад очень чувствительно ныл.

Цзинь Дун открыл глаза и поцеловал его в плечо.

— Неловко об этом напоминать, — ответил он. — Но завтра по сценарию ты едешь на велосипеде, а потом бежишь через площадь.

Ох, проклятье, Ху Гэ зарылся лицом в подушку и застонал. Цзинь Дун утешающе погладил его по спине, потом чуть ниже. Это уже мало походило на утешение.

— Эй, — возмутился Ху Гэ, не поднимая головы. — Имей совесть!

— Я не собираюсь усугублять твои страдания, — заверил его Цзинь Дун, потом кровать качнулась, и копчика Ху Гэ коснулось теплое дыхание. — Наоборот, хочу извиниться. Раздвинь ноги, пожалуйста.

Извиняться Цзинь Дун умел замечательно.

Эпилог

Ван Кай в сотый, наверное, раз поправил бабочку перед зеркалом в туалете концертного зала и пригладил волосы. Ему буквально полчаса назад вручили две (две!) награды, и он с невероятной четкостью понимал, что это только начало. Что он наконец завоевал, добился признания, перешел в высшую лигу. Достойное завершение самого загруженного и сумасшедшего года в его жизни. Он на всякий случай промокнул лицо салфеткой. От нервного напряжения колотило с самого утра, и он боялся, что может наделать глупостей. Рот сам собой расползался в восторженной улыбке, и хотелось хулиганить. Он уже дал себе волю, пошутил на сцене — к счастью, удачно, — но следовало держать себя в руках. А самым неловким побочным эффектом эйфории оказалось ужасно возбуждение. Он чувствовал себя будто под виагрой, хорошо, официальный пиджак все скрывал. Он сделал глубокий вдох. Надо было хотя бы подрочить заранее! Последний год оказался безумным не только по части работы, но и сексуальной жизни. Подумать только, переспать с тремя партнерами по съемкам! Раньше он был более осторожен! И впредь тоже будет. Вездесущие журналисты и так через интервью интересовались, кого бы он выбрал — Цзинь Дуна или Ху Гэ, и восхищались химией между принцем Цзином и Мэй Чансу или между А-Чэном и Мин Лоу. Ван Кай держал лицо, но с трудом. И с облегчением думал, какое счастье, что его интрижки и с одним, и с другим, сошли на нет. Очень вовремя! Вдобавок, в сеть просочились невинные, но слишком личные фотографии его нетрезвых объятий с Ху Гэ и душевных — с Цзинь Дуном. Еще одного гейского скандала его карьера не выдержала бы. Конечно, в какой-то момент он обалдел, насколько быстро остался третьим лишним, и даже чуть не поддался несвойственному ему унынию, но, с другой стороны, тайная связь с актерами, за которыми следил весь Китай, была ему совершенно, абсолютно ни к чему. Так что, все получилось к лучшему. И он старался даже не думать, как Цзинь Дун с Ху Гэ ухитряются крутить роман при наличии жены у Цзинь Дуна, Уоллеса у Ху Гэ и прочих сложностях. И при этом еще работают! Он, Ван Кай, вряд ли бы так сумел. Впрочем, у него и возможности теперь практически не было: график съемок на следующий год уже был расписан и казался совершенно сумасшедшим.

— О, привет, Кай-Кай, — в уборную неожиданно зашел Виктор Хуан. Великолепный, потрясающе элегантный и, как обычно, излучающий невозмутимость. Вот кого награда не вывела из равновесия. Хотел бы Ван Кай обладать таким флегматизмом! А Виктор продолжил, похлопав его по плечу: — Поздравляю, очень рад за тебя.

— Спасибо, Виктор-гэ, — просиял Ван Кай. — И я тебя поздравляю! Очень важный день для нас! Такой успех!

Тот улыбнулся своей теплой, чувственной улыбкой, и Ван Кай понял, что больше не может сдерживаться. В туалете удобные кабинки, а на журналистов плевать. На этот раз — плевать.


End file.
